Never be,or maybe....
by Angelfire10082
Summary: Hermiones infatuation with Harry becomes so strong that she makes a love potion to make him dump Draco and go out with her,the perfect plan until someone else drinks the potion and somneone else saw what she did and sends threatning letters to her. Please
1. Default Chapter

I stared at the blank piece of parchment and I dip my quill into the red ink and let my emotions flow from my mind,to the pen,and finally to the piece of parchment :  
  
You come up to me with that familiar smile, A smile that looks like that of a child, That smile could mean only one thing, You have a new boyfriend that will stand with you through anything, I smile back and tell you thats great, But inside i'm filled with pain, Pain that never seems to go away and eats at me more everyday, I wonder why I cant be the same, And have a boyfriend that loves me more everyday.  
  
You suddenly look through your purse as I wonder if this is my curse, You show me a picture of you and him, And I feel a pain of jealousy from within.  
  
Its time for class and we say goodbye and I try not to burst out and cry, It seems no matter how hard I try, I just cant seem to get a guy.  
  
Just when I think I wanna die, I notice that you are by my side, Suddenly I feel like I can fly, Because i'm next to this really great guy, You say 'Hi!' and so do I, Then you quickly say goodbye, Then I see the reason why, Why you said a quick goodbye, Then I see you run to him and I realize you must really like him, Then reality comes back to me, That you and me will never be.  
  
This is the price I must pay, For likeing a guy that is gay and will never feel the same way, So I should except the easy concept, That him and me will never be.......  
  
  
  
Tears stung my eyes as I read over my latest poor-me poem,but this one was different...This one told a story of how I felt and why I felt this way for... Thinking of his name just brought joy and sadness from within.'Why' I asked myself for what seemed the millionth time,'Why do I have such strong feelings for..'. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and then into the girls dormitory. "Why,hello Hermione"said Ginny who was starting to look over to the piece of parchment that now contained my poem. I grabbed it and crumbled it into a ball and threw it out. "What was that?"asked a now suspicious Ginny. "Oh..nothing..It was my potions homework,but I messed up."I replied nervously while grabbing a fresh piece of parchment. "Whatever,well I'll see you tommorow then."She said and then stomped away to her year room. I ran to the garbage can a picked the piece of crumbled parchment up and started to straighten it out. The part of 'I just cant seem to get a guy' seemed bolder and stood out more then the rest. *It is true though Hermione* said a voice in my head,it was right...I never had a date,or even a guy that hinted out 'Maybe-we-can-go-out-sometime'. The thought of it made me even sadder and depressed. I then thought of the cover-up I gave Ginny. *Potions*,I liked the thought of that. Then it hit me! How stupid I could have been? It was so simple. Why hadn't I thought of it before?. I jumped for joy.All I have to do is concote a love potion and spike his drink with it!. Then he will fall in love with me,but wait..Did it work on gay men? Could I actually make a love potion so strong that it would turn Harry straight? Of coarse I could,i'm Hermione Granger,smartest of my class. But how would I get the potion ingredient and directions list? Then I remembered me mom buying me a book titled 'Potion Passion: Get the Wizard or Witch you want with a simple Potion.'. My mom had bought it for me as a joke and before now I didnt even think about using it. I ran for my trunk and violently opened it and threw books out of it until I found it. I then cleaned up my mess and sat on my bed and opened it. It was a thin book with probably a maximum of fifty pages in it. I flipped and scanned through it,but nothing seemed right for me some of them were just for having sex with the person for one night and then others were for just a date,but I wanted more then that. Almost giving up hope I stopped at a page titled 'Get the Witch or Wizard you want gay or not'. It was perfect,just what I wanted. I read the ingredient list and they were so easy to obtain,infact I had all of the ingredients on the list. I ran for my ingredient supply that was used for potions and grabbed everything I needed including a cauldron and a test tube. I then took everything and went into the girls dorm bathroom and locked myself in it. I lit a water-proof flame in the toliet and put my cauldron over it. Then I looked back at the book and followed all the directions and when I was done I poured it into the test tube and put a cork in it and cleaned up my mess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling  
  
~*AngelFire*~ 


	2. The wrong drinker

The next morning I woke up and jumped out of bed,got dressed,grabbed the bottle of clear potion,and ran to the great hall for breakfast. I wanted to be the first one there so I could easily slip the potion into Harry's drink without anybody noticing it. When I got there my heart dropped down to my stomach as I noticed a few people there from different houses,*but nobody from my house* I thought. I then sat myself in my usual spot and took the potion out of my pocket. I then took the cork out and poured it into Harrys drink and then slipped the bottle quickly back into my pocket again. When I was done Harry, his soon-to-be-ex-because-of-me boyfriend,Draco,and Ron. Harry came over to the table holding hands with Draco and then announced that he would be sitting with him for breakfast. My heart skipped a beat,"You cant!"I practically yelled. "Hermione,are you O.K?"Asked Ron. "Of coarse I am,it's just Harry cant sit at a different house table it's against the rules! You have to sit with your house for meals"I said nervously not even knowing if it was a rule. "Seriously,Hermione. It's O.K I asked McGonagall and she said it would be no big deal since it will be the last day we'll be seeing each other since Christmas Vacation starts tommorow."Said Harry with one hand on his hips and the other holding Draco's hand,"So I guess i'll see you around!"Harry finished and left before I could protest. Then someone else sat right next to me in what was usually Harry's seat. "Whats up Hermione?"asked George Weasley as he then took a swig of his drink,the drink spiked with love potion. A love potion that was personlized where the drinker would instantly fall in love with me. My heart stopped beating and I began to perspire from my forehead to my feet as I watched George drink every last drop of Orange Juice with my potion for Harry in it. "Little bitter,but just as good."Said George. "Well I better be off to class...",good I thought;he's showing no signs of effection. I thought to soon because then George looked at me in a way he never had before,"Hermione,would you like me to escort you to your next class? Oh and by the way you look really pretty today."he said. That night I fell on my bed a let out a big sigh of relief. All day George was flirting with me and always right next to me. *How could I let this happen?* I asked myself. Then an owl came in through my window and dropped a note on my stomach and left as soon as it came. I got up and picked up the letter it read:  
  
*You little bitch,who the hell do you think you are? I saw what you did this morning. You better revese the potion/spell you put on George or i'll tell Dumbledore and your sorry mud-blood ass will get expelled,because if you didnt know "Love Potions and love spells are against school regulations/rules and the use of them results in being expelled. Then you'll be nothing,but an outcast to the magic community and world. Wit and cleaverness might have helped you now,but in the long run it's just going to bite you in the ass. Happy Christmas you little slut!*  
  
I felt my face burn up and I clunched the letter in my hand and I started to leave the Griffindor common room. I knew exactly what I was going to do I was going to march straight to Prof.McGonagalls office and show her the threatning letter. *But you cant,then you'll have to explain what you did and they'll expell you for doing it*said a nasty voice in my head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling  
  
~*AngelFire*~ 


End file.
